


Considering Malcolm, On Ramadan

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Hoshi considers Malcolm. He surprises her. Set in Season 1. (11/08/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Some swears. Part of my "Malaysia" series: "What Would You Like to Eat?", "Maaf Zahir dan Batin", and "I Heard What Was Said of the Universe". More fun if you read those first, but not required for understanding.  


* * *

Hoshi looked around the crowded mess, trying to find a place to sit and drink her coffee for a few minutes before she had to go back to the bridge. She noticed Malcolm sitting alone at a table, staring off into space. Not seeing any other empty chairs, she sighed. "What'll I get today?" she wondered, walking in his direction, her cup of coffee in her hand. "Difficult Malcolm? Testy Malcolm? Or the ever- threatening Downright Hostile Malcolm?" Hoshi continued her list as she walked.

Reaching Malcolm's table, Hoshi paused, then said, "Ramadan Mubarak, Malcolm."

Malcolm looked up at her without enthusiasm. "Ramadan Mubarak, Hoshi."

Hoshi noticed that Malcolm's eyes were red, with dark circles under them. His hair was mussed, his uniform wrinkled. "Not his usual crisp self—looks like he didn't sleep," she thought. "Do you mind if I join you with this?" She lifted the mug in her hand and smiled slightly.

Malcolm shrugged and motioned for her to join him, running one hand through his hair in an attempt to neaten his appearance.

Hoshi sat down in the seat across from his. "Are you okay? You look pretty tired."

Malcolm grumbled, "It's hard to make it through a workday sans my usual dose of nicotine and tea."

"Well, being in the mess...I'm sure that doesn't help."

"No, but I was feeling claustrophobic in my cabin. So..." Malcolm's voice trailed off, and he shrugged. He glanced at Hoshi's mug, then back at her. "Maybe this place wasn't the best choice..."

"Having people sit at your table drinking coffee, with the smells of food all around...that sounds like torture." Hoshi took a sip from her cup. At Malcolm's frown, she smiled kindly over its top.

Malcolm sighed. "I guess I'm supposed to be _disciplined_ in Ramadan and get off my addictions, or something like that..."

"How's it been going, hosting the delegates?"

"Okay, I guess. So far anyway." Malcolm shifted in his chair. "Although I admit, it's strange to be celebrating Ramadan in this way. Even when I was younger, with Ramadan all around me, since I wasn't Muslim, I could eat in the day while my friends fasted."

"Well, the captain picked you..."

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Malcolm grumbled. Imitating Captain Archer, he continued with false cheer, "So few Muslims on board, none in the command staff..." He went on in his normal voice. "So I get to host our Muslim delegates, and it just happens to be Ramadan. The captain explained that he expected me to participate fully, so..." Malcolm looked over at the food area longingly, and sighed.

Hoshi felt someone beside her, and glanced up to see Trip standing there. He was looking at Malcolm, and seemed to be appraising Malcolm's disheveled appearance.

"You look like shit, Malcolm," Trip laughed, sliding into the seat next to Hoshi.

Malcolm looked at Trip, anger flashing in his eyes. He watched Trip quietly as Trip tucked into his plate, piled high with sandwiches, salads and pickles.

Noticing Malcolm's stare, Trip mumbled, "Want some?" through his food, indicating the plate with his fork.

"Fuck off, Trip," Malcolm said flatly.

Trip looked at Hoshi and raised an eyebrow, his fork poised in mid- air.

"It's Ramadan, you remember..." Hoshi said.

"Aah, right. I forgot." Trip put down his fork and turned to Malcolm. "Sorry 'bout that, Malcolm."

Malcolm took a breath and rubbed his eyes, looking down at the table. "I'm sorry, I'm testy due to lack of food and caffeine." He looked up at Trip with a wry smile. "Of course, it doesn't help that I've been staying up all night and sleeping all day."

Trip laughed. "Well, coffee and I are, like, this close." He squeezed his fingers together. "I don't know how you're doing it. Not just fasting, but also giving up caffeine...the headache alone would put me over the edge. Never mind giving up booze and," Trip's dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "sex." Trip leaned towards Malcolm. "Although I don't imagine anyone would know if you..."

Malcolm looked at him sharply, holding up his hand to ward off what Trip was about to say. "That's quite enough, commander," he snapped.

"Ah, I'm just joshin' ya, lieutenant," Trip laughed, scooping up a forkful of potato salad.

Malcolm gripped the edge of the table, leaning in towards Trip, closing the distance between them. He said quietly, with menace, "Lest you think Ramadan is all about the food, drink and sex, it really is considered a holy month—a time in the year when the slate is wiped clean, and one can try to atone for past misdeeds. People try to be better—giving extra charity, being more in touch with themselves and God, being in touch with old friends, making new ones—really trying to be a cohesive community."

Malcolm leaned back and released the table. He took in Trip's shocked expression, the fork frozen halfway to his mouth. "Damn it...I'm sorry, Trip." Malcolm slumped down in his chair and rubbed his eyes. "I'm tired, and it's been a while since sahur. I'm taking offense at nothing."

Hoshi looked at Trip, then at Malcolm. She said, kindly, "Anyway, hopefully this second week will be easier."

Malcolm looked at her askance. Seeing her smiling, he smiled as well. He yawned, then groaned, laying his head down on his arms. His eyes closed, and he shook his head.

Trip stood, scooping up his plate. "I need to get to work." Walking by Malcolm, he clasped him on the shoulder. "And I'll let your staff know that you might be somewhat...cranky over the next few days." He chuckled as he moved off.

Hoshi leaned in towards Malcolm, who was still resting his head on his arms. "Forgive him, Malcolm. Trip's a smart guy, but he can be a bit of a boob."

Malcolm looked up at Hoshi, his face drained and tired. "I know." He sighed. "I shouldn't take offense. Anyway, Ramadan is all about forgiveness..." He grimaced.

Hoshi smiled at Malcolm. "How _are_ you dealing with the fasting?"

"It's actually fine." Hoshi raised one eyebrow, and Malcolm shrugged. "I'm trying to think of it as a kind of mediation during which one not only stops eating and drinking, but also works to control one's feelings and thoughts." Malcolm smiled, slightly. "It's all about self-discipline and empathy, and I've been trying not to think or behave negatively..." Seeing the surprise on Hoshi's face, Malcolm laughed. "I admit, that's been difficult."

The scent of bacon wafted across the mess, and Malcolm turned toward the food tables. After a moment he looked back at her, his gaze intense. "Despite appearances, the not eating is the easy part." Glancing back towards the food, he groaned again and put his head back down on the table.

Hoshi reached across the surface and gently placed her hand on his elbow. Malcolm tilted his head up slightly and their eyes made contact.

Hoshi smiled softly. "It takes concentration to stay positive."

Malcolm nodded, then pushed up and away from the table. "I think I need to get away from food...remove myself from temptation." He grimaced. "I'll see you later, Hoshi." He turned to leave, and Hoshi took a sip from her coffee as he walked away.

Hoshi saw Malcolm stop just as he reached the doors. He turned back, catching her eye and smiling, genuinely, before he stepped back to the table. "Tonight we're having iftar...um, the first meal after fasting ends, at 18:23. If you'd like to join us..." his voice trailed off.

Hoshi smiled. "I'd like that."

Malcolm nodded, then turned and walked away from the table. Hoshi finished her last sip of coffee. "That's a new one to add to my list," she thought, considering him as he left.


End file.
